


Cinnamon Boy

by toddswaist



Series: Earth-3 | This is a bad town for such a pretty face [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Bottom Jason Todd Week, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Earth-3, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jason Todd is a Talon, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, everyone is bad here, inappropriate way to use a Teddy Bear, mentioned Thomas Wayne Jr./Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddswaist/pseuds/toddswaist
Summary: 當門開啟的瞬間，跪著的男孩幾乎是同時間朝來人發出嚶嚶嗚咽。他像隻乖乖等待主人歸家的幼犬，沒被束縛的雙手乖巧地擺在臀部上緣，挺直了被乳夾揉躪的上身，因淚水氤氳而結成一束一束的睫毛巴巴地眨著，Dick幾乎為眼前的景象感到由衷地心疼。幾乎。-Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 Day3 : Earth 3-Kill of the Night的番外，時間約莫一年後
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Earth-3 | This is a bad town for such a pretty face [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750681
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dick和桶的年齡採用pre-new 52的設定。目前兩人的年紀：Dick18歲；Jason13歲  
> -
> 
> 感謝[Noato大大畫得騎泰迪熊的小桶](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967179)，大家快來看看真得五告乓（吸

Cinnamon Boy

_Dick Grayson/ Jason Todd

_Underage

_Lingerie, nipple piercing, nipple clamps, 

_inappropriate way to use a Teddy Bear

_泰迪小熊的不正確用法

+

當門開啟的瞬間，跪著的男孩幾乎是同時間朝來人發出嚶嚶嗚咽。他像隻乖乖等待主人歸家的幼犬，沒被束縛的雙手乖巧地擺在臀部上緣，挺直了被乳夾揉躪的上身，因淚水氤氳而結成一束一束的睫毛巴巴地眨著，Dick幾乎為眼前的景象感到由衷地心疼。

_幾乎。_

夜巡歸來的利爪半蹲著，將男孩額前濕漉漉的捲髮捋了捋，嘴巴一邊發出安慰的噓聲。跪在原地的Jason不敢挪動膝蓋半分，只能可憐兮兮的吸著鼻子，討好般地蹭了蹭養兄的手掌，試圖將Dick的注意力放到他飽受折磨的乳粒上。

「辛迪加那臨時有事，Thomas晚點才會回來。」利爪的話語讓男孩爆出更濃郁的鼻音，崩潰似地將臉埋進對方手裏，「怎麼了？覺得很可惜？噓——放心，小翅膀，我會滿足你的。」

那雙殺人無數的手向下挪動，只用指尖頗具深意地刮著因疼痛與不安而顫抖的小小身軀，他搔過男孩兩側下胸處突起的肋骨，就是忽略胸前綴有金屬鏈連接的小鐵夾，Jason因他的故意難過得哭了出來。Dick的手指勾著蕾絲束腰上的鬆緊帶，輕輕拉開又鬆手讓它『啪』一聲彈回蒼白的皮膚上，男孩被這一下嚇得發出驚呼，利爪只是繼續將手向下移，隔著薄薄的紅色蕾絲揉著男孩鼓起的胯間，「看來我們的小壽星自己玩得很開心。」

三小時前，Thomas與Dick將午夜的壽星留在房內便前去夜巡，方便回來時能即時享用專屬韋恩家的內部饗宴。他們離開後的第一個小時，男孩就想扯下胸前的鐵夾，但貓頭鷹們不綁起他的雙手為得就是引誘他犯下錯誤好讓他們回來時能懲罰不守規矩的小跟班，Jason吃過太多次虧了。

要在滿是貓頭鷹眼線的監視下瞞過夜梟與利爪根本不可能，所以即便他痛到不行還是聽話跪著，讓吸在地板上的震動肛塞能好好頂到敏感的前列腺。

「Dick我不行了…嗚、啊…」

早些時候他已經射過一次，稀薄的精液從廉價的簍空雕花中流了出來，起不到遮蔽效果的窄小布料裏都是黏黏膩膩的體液，但他沒膽愛撫困在裏頭的陰莖，毀高潮過後累積的快感讓他因乳頭和後穴的刺激更加敏感。

「你是個大男孩了，Jason，成熟點。」男孩只是垂著頭啜泣，縮著肩膀的楚楚可憐地抽動，見他沒反應Dick將胸前的銀鏈扯進自己懷中，被牢牢夾住的小奶頭高高挺起，小利爪痛苦地叫出聲，驟然縮緊的後穴將震動棒含得更深，「利爪可不能這麼軟弱，你知道誰才會哭哭啼啼的嗎——小嬰兒才會。Thomas看到你這樣他會怎麼做？你想在生日的時候接受懲罰嗎？」

一提到夜梟的懲罰Jason就猛烈搖頭，努力咬牙不讓呻吟再次洩出。13歲的男孩在高譚暗影的威嚇下能有多堅強？從被犯罪巷擄回、關在巢穴密室裏不見天日的日子、再到培訓成功的年幼小利爪，這一年來他自己把所剩無幾的東西全都交付出去，他已經很乖了。Jason紅著眼眶瞪著Dick，咬著的唇似乎想反駁些什麼。

「很好，那就乖乖閉嘴，好好接受我們替你準備的禮物。」寶藍色的眼珠閃著奇異的金光，像是落在海中的一枚金幣，配上那張漂亮臉蛋任誰都會鬼迷心竅，Dick的語調是那樣的溫柔，但吐出的話卻是滿盈的惡意。

「來吧小翅膀，我們到床上。」

Dick關掉按摩棒底座的開關，拉著鏈子起身，男孩背在後腰的手使不上力，只能努力用大腿的力量撐起軟掉的腰，他幾乎伸直了腿跟才讓尺寸可觀的肛塞完全退出小穴，等得有些不耐的青年催促地勾了勾著鏈子，如遛狗般把疼得吸氣的男孩往床上帶。跪太久的小利爪走沒兩步就腿軟摔倒在地，Dick沒鬆開手中的鎖鏈，任由咬著男孩右乳的夾子隨他落地而被殘忍地反向扯掉，他立刻發出淒厲的慘叫。

好痛…乳尖傳來的椎心痛感讓Jason疼得無法動彈，只縮成小小一團顫抖，希望疼痛趕快散，他想捂住自己脆弱的奶頭，但利爪馬上出聲制止，甚至更用力拽著扣在左乳銀環上才沒被扯掉的鐵夾。

「手收回去。起來。」

Jason聽話地將手縮回背後，但他只是一直哭，似乎光是克制自己不摀乳頭就耗掉大半力氣，Dick只好將鍊子繞手掌一圈收短了些，再次用力拽了下，立刻收獲混雜咒罵和吸氣的哭嚎，「我說 **起來** 。」

男孩挺著被扯到變形的乳頭，踉踉蹌蹌半走半跌地摔到床上，期間只要他稍有放慢腳步，胸前的小點就會遭受責罰，光從門口到床鋪一小段路就讓Jason泣不成聲，此刻他只想把臉和胸肉埋到白色床單裏，離這個變態養兄越遠越好。 

「噓，沒事了，小翅膀，你做得很好…手可以放下了。」 

Dick將背向他的Jason翻回正面，揉了揉男孩痠軟的手臂，他像變個人似的親暱吻著小利爪覆滿冷汗的額頭，手插進捲曲的黑髮裏摸著濕透的頭皮，穿梭在指間的捲髮像是毛茸茸的羊毛，而在他身下不斷顫抖的男孩是隻待宰的羊羔。

「D-Dick、拜託，很難受，我、我真的受不了了…」男孩垂著眉毛，哭皺的小臉話都說不好地向Dick求情，怕他不肯放過自己，套著網襪的雙腿纏上青年結實的腰，用濕了一片的蕾絲內褲磨著彼此緊貼的胯下，「求、求你了…」

在男孩殷殷期盼的目光下，利爪終於拆下乳環上的夾子，如釋重負的Jason仰著頭喘著，從乳尖擴散到全身的刺痛令他繃緊了腳趾，不斷扭著身體轉移痛感，一雙小手護住飽受摧殘的胸前，用滿是淚水的眼角餘光撇向又紅又腫的乳頭。

「嗚嗯…」

Dick握著男孩的手腕放回床墊上，雙手順著兩側的腰向上摸，拇指壓了壓貧瘠的胸肉，不出意料Jason喘得更大聲。青年又捏起殷紅的頂端，動作輕柔地如同不列顛管家替他們手沖紅茶時用方糖夾拈起白色立方體那般，同樣都是精巧的小東西需要小心對待。

三小時的折磨讓原本小小的粉色肉粒凸得像座即將噴發的小火山，翹在空中可憐地抖著，乳頭頸被夾到腫得近乎兩倍大，連帶影響乳尖的小孔裂得明顯，平時藏在凹陷的小疙瘩都立了出來，光是用指腹摩擦就可以讓男孩叫出聲。

利爪俯身含住穿環的左乳，靈巧的舌繞著乳暈打轉，濕熱而技巧性地挑逗著，接著向內收窄舔舐範圍，著重在敏感的乳首上又吮又咬，禁不起刺激的Jason塌著腰在床上細細抽泣，雙腳撐不住地向下滑。那條該死的舌頭不停鑽向頂點的小孔，在男孩受不了推著養兄的頭抵抗時，Dick的舌尖穿過中空的圓圈，勾著乳環將男孩攤掉的上身吊起，乳首傳來的劇烈疼痛扯得男孩哇哇大叫，全身抖得不像話地配合他挺高乳頭，為減緩壓力不得不將傷痕累累的紅點更送往他的嘴裏送，為此利爪沒良心地笑了出來，溫熱的鼻息噴灑在換氣過度而快速起伏的小胸膛上。

「操、別弄了…痛、唔…你、你他媽的還沒斷奶嗎…」對乳頭情有獨鍾的Dick打從第一次照面就沒放過這對可憐的果實，用牙齒、手指或是領帶夾，成為繼任利爪後養兄也沒消停這惡劣的性癖，偶爾讓他在制服底下夾著小環一起去夜巡，然後在男孩因疼痛恍神而被夜梟處罰時躲在一旁幸災樂禍偷笑，「你、才是…愛吃奶的變態嬰兒…」

「是你，小翅膀，你就是我的小乳牛…」含住穿環乳頭的嘴含糊不清咕噥著，手掌抓起另側被忽略的小點，模擬擠奶工人擰著扁平的乳房，「可惜舔了這麼久也沒能榨出奶水，也許下次我能打藥進去試試？讓這對淫蕩的小乳頭配上相襯的乳房，成為你身上唯一有肉的地方。」

「啊、不…」

Jason掰著Dick的手指，仰著頭大聲喘息，雙乳的痛感讓他以為就要被這麼弄壞時，利爪鬆開了嘴巴及手指的箝制，摔回床面的男孩在床墊彈了幾下後哭著縮起身。

Jason死命捂住禁不起任何虐待的奶頭，小小的手掌光是覆在上面都能感到誇張的凸起磨著自己的掌心。他罵著Dick邊流著淚低頭檢查穿環的左乳，充血的乳粒在狹小的圓環裏擠得變形，打洞處的小孔混著利爪的口水和血絲，表面還有些破皮，只是稍微碰到就委屈地直掉眼淚。這實在太痛了。

濕潤的藍綠色眼睛瞪著Dick，要不是那張臉現在滿是淚痕，他肯定會為男孩眼底不服輸的狠勁給懾服。知道自己玩過火的利爪咯咯笑得湊過去吻他的臉，想和男孩磨鼻子哄他開心，只是Jason賭氣地把臉和上半身藏進床單裏不給Dick靠近，只用渾圓的小屁股背著他。

算了，這姿勢也挺好的。Dick聳著肩對自己說道。 

Dick捏了捏男孩後空的蕾絲內褲露出的臀部，連接腰上馬甲和大腿上紅色網襪的吊帶因跪趴姿勢在白嫩的臀肉上勒出淺淺的紅痕，他舔了舔唇，將Jason的屁股向上推，又用屈著的膝蓋把半攏的腿朝兩側分開，男孩抵抗一下但最終還是順從地照做。這動作讓他的尾椎凹得有點痠，挺出的陰阜讓性器不適地擠在蕾絲裏，Jason擺了擺臀，好心的養兄替他把陰莖和囊袋從布料後方掏了出來，Dick這才發現稍早對乳頭的折磨非但沒讓男孩軟下去，反而讓胯間的小可愛流出更多水。

「看，你明明就很喜歡，為什麼要說謊？」Dick用手背蹭了蹭敏感的大腿內側，男孩扭腰哼出軟軟的抗議聲，但在小肉棒被摑一掌時撒嬌的鼻音頓時化成疼痛的抽噎，如惡魔的笑語在耳邊輕浮地說著：「Jason Peter Todd就是個喜歡疼痛又心口不一的小婊子。」

拍完陰莖後的利爪沒有繼續虐待嬌弱的性器，順著發抖的腿跟托起圓潤的屁股蛋，迷戀地揉了幾下後轉而掰開那幾乎能一手掌握的臀瓣。隱密的肉洞因之前肛塞的折騰而變得紅腫，如同男孩哭過腫泡的雙眼，暴露在空氣中一縮一縮地朝他眨眼，火辣的畫面令Dick脫去自己的制服，讓半勃的老二出來透氣。

臉埋在被單裏的Jason無法得知後方Dick的動作，他感覺到床墊沉了下，然後被攫獲臀部向後拉，濕軟的舌頭貼上不安收縮的括約肌，又燙又癢又麻的觸感讓Jason抓著枕頭軟著腰，像隻發情而翹高屁股的小母貓喵喵叫著，Dick趁勢將舌頭伸進靦腆的小洞裏，翻捲穿刺挑逗著神經密布的通道前緣，男孩的腰又下墜了幾分差點沒能撐住自己的體重。利爪的左手臂自後方穿過男孩的大腿扣住不讓他闔上，空閒的右手饒富興致地愛撫如鐘擺般擺盪的陰莖。

「啊、啊…」

屁股被前輩吃得嘖嘖作響的小利爪爽得全身都在發抖，挺起幼莖捅進Dick的手掌裏摩擦，青年配合他擼動小巧的莖身，這可愛的東西依舊沒長大多少，敏感度倒是被Thomas和自己調教得提升不少。

Dick改用中指和食指夾住敏感的冠狀溝，拇指直接在凹陷的尿道口又摳又磨，被擒住的左大腿根興奮地抽搐，未被束縛的右大腿在床上慌亂地又開又闔。Dick只好扒住兩隻大腿向後拽，男孩除了肩膀壓在床單上外整個人都被扯往空中，利爪又將自己的腿環到窄小的身版上固定，好讓他更能吸吮舔舐到肉穴更深處。套著網襪的大腿情色地在手中痙攣，失去支撐的男孩掛在Dick身上，顛倒的重心讓Jason的腦袋暈暈呼呼，血液衝到腦門又湧去胯間，幾乎倒掛的男孩在暈眩中尖叫著達到高潮。

「嗯…D-Dick、嗚…」

Dick滿意地將癱軟的男孩放回床面並將他翻過身，扯著細軟捲髮將脖子高高仰起，如吞噬般吻著小利爪獻上的嘴唇，在軟軟的呼吸中將吸出的愛液全吐回男孩口中。

男孩紅潤的嘴沾滿了自己的體液，半耷的藍綠色雙眼聚不了焦，呼吸時都哼出微弱的嗚咽，無力的雙手擺在頭的兩側，像隻沒人要的破爛娃娃被隨意對待。利爪擼過男孩的濕潤的性器，摸往腿根和膝蓋，向下移動到附有薄薄肌肉的小腿和窄小的腳踝，圓圓小小的腳指縫間卡著網襪底部的拼接，他捏著每隻岔出襪子外的指腹和拂過怕癢的腳掌前緣，再從柔嫩的後腳跟摸回蘊含爆發力的大腿，感受被縱橫紅線分割成塊的腿肉，貧脊的身材連擠出網格的贅肉都沒有。

Dick一直都挺惋惜Jason被抓回巢穴的那天竟然只穿著普通的衣服而已，所以在生日這天他弄來了套低廉的性感內衣給小利爪穿上。

蕾絲內褲和成套的紅色吊帶網襪無一不散發出俗氣的甜膩，毫無美感、直白而粗俗地彰顯其代表的情色意味，廉價的豔麗讓Dick想起犯罪巷裏那些眼神無望只有被操到高潮才會有光的便宜雛妓們，但這很襯Jason，俗豔又頹靡，熟爛又多汁，下流地吐著罪惡的芬芳，正適合從小就被情慾浸泡從裏爛到外的站街男孩。

是那樣的年幼，是那樣的可悲，又是那樣的色情。

跪岔在床上的Dick抓著男孩的腳踝，對準不斷滴水的肉洞長驅直入，溫暖的內裏吸附利爪的老二，他屏住呼吸聽著小利爪被拓開時發出的呻吟直沒入到陰莖根部。

已被擴張過的小穴含得很好，濕熱的內壁熱情地吸著他，利爪向前頂，頂得仍在不應期的Jason吐出一聲聲凌亂的低吟，迷茫而潮紅的小臉盯著他卻又什麼都看不清。Dick將男孩的雙腿架到肩上，插到通道的深處，凶狠地撞著抽搐的肉壁，逼迫Jason將注意力放回今晚剛開始的性事中。

利爪挺著胯部俯下身，將他的膝蓋壓到嶙峋的肩頭，柔軟度極佳的男孩幾乎被對折，底下那張紅粉的小嘴完全暴露出來，只要Jason微微抬頭，就可以看到自己裸露的分身和被猙獰老二虐待的穴口。

「嗯、嗯…」

被折起的男孩困難地呼吸著，繃直的身子每次喘息都伴隨細碎的喑噎，平坦的胸膛如波浪般上下起伏，但Dick的撞擊未因身下可憐的光景而停歇。他慢慢地將陰莖全部退出，只留脹大的龜頭堵著被撐到發白的洞口，然後再用力捅回最深處，Jason被這一撞皺起了臉，擰著床單洩出一聲變調的呻吟，亢奮的青年再重複一次動作，男孩縮著脖子又叫了聲，好不容易止住的眼淚又開始流。

Dick確保自己每次的深埋都重擊小跟班的甜蜜點，小小的身版也因這次次的撞擊而被越頂越往前，駭人的深度令他疼得牙齒直打顫，細細的低吟轉為拔高的喘氣，終於他受不了，哭著扭動身軀想逃開。

察覺他意圖的Dick用雙手抵住男孩被折向前的大腿後側，從上方將Jason整個人擠得更扁，幾乎要被輾進床墊裏的小利爪張著嘴發出高音頻的嗚咽，體內被壓迫的臟器翻湧著反胃噁心感，身體的氧氣似乎都因養兄加諸於身上的壓力被扯出體外，臉頰因呼吸困難再度漲紅，酸澀的眼倒映著上面那張因發狂而有些扭曲的漂亮臉龐，翹在空中的兩條腿無用地亂踢。

Dick滿意地看著自己對小利爪的完全壓制，窄小的骨盆上翻到令人疼痛的角度，緊咬著他的狹窄腸肉和男孩尖銳的叫聲清楚地闡述了這點，但利爪沒有放輕力道，反而快速且惡劣地往紅腫的肉洞繼續抽插。

「不、不要了…」

青年整個人壓在Jason身上，被全然禁錮住的男孩抽噎著顫抖，斷斷續續地從肺部擠出微弱的啜泣聲，豆大的眼淚汩汩淌出，濕漉而瞠大的綠眼睛像是浸水的琉璃，在暈黃的月光下泛著誘人的流光。

似乎是真的太過難受，男孩用盡全力推開施虐者，憑著求生本能抓著床單向床沿逃去，壓低的身子都在發抖，但爬沒兩步就被抓著大腿拖回來。

為防止男孩二次逃脫，Dick跪坐在被拉直的右腿上，將Jason的左腿扛上肩，從側邊狠狠操著不聽話的小壽星。

「啊…停、停下…啊啊…」

Jason淒厲的哭叫，整張臉都因聲嘶力竭而漲得更紅更可憐；方才被壓縮的身體此刻又被伸展到極限，年幼的身軀被養兄的老二撞得支離破碎，無所適從的雙手除了痛苦地拍打床單別無他法，哀求的嗚咽到了尾音處都成了急促的顫音。

對比剛被允許到莊園一樓生活時，Jason的身材已經長肉不少但仍算單薄，不過已經不能像以前那樣，只要用力操幹就可以在平坦的腹部上看見陰莖鼓起的輪廓，這讓Dick有些懷念那段把男孩關在巢穴裏恣意侵犯的日子。

那時的Jason天天都在哭，哭著求Thomas和自己放他回家，但被貓頭鷹抓回巢穴的獵物哪有逃走的道理？這裏就是男孩的 **_家_ **。

Dick向後拉著男孩的頭髮，將哭花的小臉從濕濡的被褥中扯了出來，少了布料的阻隔，小利爪尚未變聲的啼哭迴盪在房內，頭皮和後穴撕扯的痛感讓眼淚撲簌簌地往下掉，精緻的乳環在胸上顛簸著。

「喜歡嗎，小翅膀？」左手掌來到男孩敞開的腿間，帶有薄繭的手指擼起因撞擊而蹦蹦跳跳的小可愛，「喜歡我這樣對你嗎？滿意我準備的禮物嗎？」

「Dick…別再撞…那邊了…唔、啊……」男孩聽不進青年的問題，只用手向後扒在利爪抵在他後腰處的精實大腿上，青色眼珠淚眼汪汪地向Dick求情，半張的嘴露出的上下排小虎牙都曳著涎水，痛感與快感交織的熱流將小利爪的腦子燒得轟轟作響。

Dick喘著氣放下Jason抽筋的左腿，挪了下兩人的姿勢，將男孩一直被壓著的右腿解放出來，他拉著兩條僵直的腿環到腰上，彎下身難得溫柔地吻上那張除了哭噎再無其他聲音的小嘴，Jason像是找到浮木般攬住Dick的脖子，哼著軟軟的鼻音接受養兄為數不多的溫情時刻。

Dick實在太喜歡這樣絕望的男孩了，上下兩張嘴被侵犯得直滴水但仍然接納自己的一切。可憐的小雛妓，從沒被好好對待過所以只要有人給點甜頭，他就會乖乖地既往不咎，還會搖著屁股順從地回到該待的位置，哪怕對方是殘暴的貓頭鷹，也會不吭一聲的把自己全都賣掉；利爪套弄著Jason的下身，小利爪的幼莖和本人一樣討人喜歡，受到點刺激就會羞赧臉紅，連上頭流動的紅色血管都能感受得一清二楚，高潮時的震動配上他被悶在喉間的叫聲簡直只能用可愛來形容。

第二次高潮讓Jason軟成一灘水，騰空的腰部經過這番折騰痠痛不堪，現在只想抱著Dick不想動，瞇著眼用還帶有嬰兒肥的臉頰如貓咪般蹭著養兄。

Dick有一搭沒一搭地回吻，同時伸手抓來了滾到床鋪角落的泰迪熊，那是去年正式收養Jason時Thomas贈與他的重生禮物，他知道男孩一直都很寶貝它；Dick將柔軟的娃娃墊在Jason的腰椎下當作緩衝，揚起的臀部減輕了小利爪腰腹的壓力，也讓小穴更能輕鬆地迎合插在體內的老二。

男孩射出的體液讓身上便宜的性感束裝濕得一塌糊塗，Dick把稀薄的精液大面積的塗抹在精瘦的腹部上，再將一點帶到挺立的乳頭，又蒐集剩餘的白濁抹往頰肉和唇上，液體獨特的微腥氣味讓Jason皺起眉頭。 

「不喜歡自己的味道嗎？還是你吃我們的吃習慣了？」殘有餘精的手指故意伸進半張的嘴裏，繞轉著濕軟的小舌替自己的指尖清潔，果不其然又收到男孩一記毫無威脅的狠瞪。

待男孩舔夠後Dick將手扣回收窄的腰際，聳動著胯部入侵高潮後仍微微抽搐的肉穴，收緊的內壁一下一下啜著青年的陰莖，似是要將他吸到更溫熱的裏部，被侵犯的小屁股隨著他的動作在布娃娃上彈跳著，新買的床架都晃出咿咿呀呀的抗議聲。

「我們不在時你是不是也會這麼做？用你那無用的小肉棒磨著直到高潮？嗯？」上翹的龜頭磨著敏感的前列腺，重新燃起的快感又讓Jason難耐地呻吟，但剛射完不久的幼莖只能歪歪斜斜半硬在腿間。

「D-Dick…啊……」

「回答我。」沒收到答覆的青年不滿地撞了下，正在吸氣的Jason被這下頂得發出走調的哭聲，像是強風通過窄縫時擠出的呼嘯，他痛苦地仰高頸部全身肌肉不受控地顫抖著，男孩瞥向脾氣陰晴不定的養兄，怕再次激怒利爪的他連忙點頭。

「會、我會……」

「就知道兩根老二都餵不飽你這小騷貓……」Dick扭著腰，粗大的陰莖翻攪濕熱的腸肉，被觸碰到的腸壁都敏感地拉伸和緊縮，他看著眼神蓄滿水氣的男孩又接著問：「什麼時候？每天晚上嗎？」

「你們不帶我夜巡…或是不讓我去辛迪加總部的時候…啊、嗚……」

小利爪遠和純真搭不上邊，但白的發膩的小身版騎著心愛的娃娃發洩情慾，又因為被排除義警活動之外而不甘哭泣，在怕被拋棄、怕不被信任的恐懼之中達到高潮，吐出的喘息肯定帶有濃濃的忿恨及害怕。Dick光在腦中描繪那畫面就讓老二更硬上幾分，又慾又天真的小利爪他們怎麼可能捨得扔掉呢？

「真誠實。」Dick彎下腰含住男孩的耳垂，悄聲說話的語調讓Jason癢得縮起脖子，但無法阻止利爪更進一步用舌舔著他小小的耳廓，「也許我今年該送你隻更大的娃娃，這樣你騎得會更方便些。」興許是正中了男孩隱密的喜好，語音剛落，環著他的小穴便用力的縮了下，夾得Dick發出一聲滿足的嘆息，"Huh, you like that?"

羞恥的男孩只是把自己埋進手臂裏，露出一對可愛的紅耳朵。 

這個距離他的吸吐間都縈繞著未成年孩童獨有的奶香，自己的每次抽差都讓男孩的喘氣節奏逐漸紊亂，一張嘴就漏出一連串變調的奶音；他加快速度撞著臀肉，穴口前緣的嫩肉不斷被翻出和塞入，粉色的肉穴被操成慾望的猩紅，整個房間都是肉體撞擊聲和淅瀝瀝的淫糜水聲，被壓在身下的男孩只能擺動脖子大聲喘息，夾在兩人肉體間的陰莖被Dick的腹肌推搡著又冒出興奮的前液。

高潮時Dick咬破男孩的頸側，低吼著將精液射到腸道深處，縮在他懷中的小利爪因疼痛而顫抖，細細的嗚咽在耳邊幽幽微盪，夾在腰部兩側環至背部的小小腳跟有意無意地擦著養兄的後腰。

他粗喘著氣爬起身，陰莖退出肉洞時發出淫穢的拔出聲，小穴被操得一時半刻合不攏，殷紅的後穴含不緊被內射的精液，緩緩流出的半透明液體全沾到底部墊著的泰迪熊上，將棕色的絨毛黏成一束束地染得更深。Dick用它隨意地擦拭下自己的下身，然後塞到男孩的懷中。

閉著眼的Jason不適地嘀咕著，抱著濕濡的娃娃翻身，將自己蜷成球形來平復過激的呼吸。Dick獎勵性質地拍了拍小利爪被壓紅的臀肉，將捲到了腳踝處的紅色網襪拉回大腿並扣好吊帶，他這才發現稍早的激烈性事把網繩扯斷不少，寬鬆的孔洞讓男孩看起來又更像個落魄的雛妓了。Dick在Jason的頭頂落下一吻，輕柔的不像是不久前才把男孩操到嚶嚶喘息的壞人，「生日快樂，小翅膀。」

Dick的手又摸到男孩的仍勃起的胯間，Jason哽咽著夾緊雙腿喃喃唸著停下我不想再高潮了，但旋即又被分開，利爪舔著脖子上被自己咬傷的傷口，說出的話語讓身下的男孩止不住的顫慄。

「等Thomas回來，我們會讓你什麼也射不出來。」

  
  
  
  


Fin_ 

-

在辛迪加加班聽整場的夜梟：我想回家啦幹

-

在寫完kill of night時才發現我竟然讓桶穿這麼普通的衣服！但soy桶的紅帽T我實在太喜歡了，就當桶天生麗質不管穿什麼業績都嚇嚇叫吧 

然後因為網襪是大哥挑的，所以美感自然也就不要太苛責了，不過對我一直覺得廉價的色情束裝似乎更適合從小就和犯罪打滾的大小桶阿(以本系列球三背景的發展的話)，精緻的裝扮反而顯現不太出來那種從底散發出的熟爛感

光玩桶的乳頭就不小心寫了三千多字，還有好多想寫但字數又爆了只好作罷 ~~然後還遲到了一天~~ 還有明明桶是壽星但爽到的都是Dick是怎麼一回事？

其實很想寫 _屁股在泰迪熊上ㄉㄨㄞㄉㄨㄞ跳著_ ，怕太搞笑掙扎一下還是決定把它改掉XD 但還是覺得ㄉㄨㄞㄉㄨㄞ或ㄉㄨㄞ么么是最有視覺意象的形容兼狀聲詞了

這幾天連肝兩篇覺得腎都快被榨乾了(為各位桶受周高產的創作者們敬禮)，所以如果覺得Dick的dick怎麼沒有很猛的話，my bad. 不過寫脾氣難以捉摸的利爪迪克還是很好玩，配上哭唧唧的小利爪桶整個超棒(躺平

雖然晚了一天，還是祝可愛的傑森寶貝生日快樂！

  
  
  
  



	2. 番外：Ride a Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 當夜梟告知小利爪不能參與今晚的夜巡時，男孩通紅的小臉上立刻染上絕望的色彩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Noato大大的小桶騎熊圖](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967179)太香了嗚嗚，大家快點去看

番外：Ride a Teddy Bear 

_Underage

_全員壞鳥

_梗梗梗通往地獄的列車各位抓好了嗎 (播放 超跑情人夢的前奏

_騎熊熊の寂寞小桶

_ㄉㄨㄞ ㄉㄨㄞ ㄉㄨㄞ

+

當夜梟告知小利爪不能參與今晚的夜巡時，男孩通紅的小臉立刻染上絕望的色彩。

Jason不清楚哪個才是令他難過哭出聲的原因，是晚餐後就不間斷地被玩弄至高潮邊緣不給滿足，還是再次被單獨扔在莊園顧家的失落感，又抑或是兩者兼具。

他早就該在一開始就要有所察覺，Thomas將他推到床上時只稍稍挽起著襯衫的袖子，露出那雙不屬於紈褲子弟該有的精壯前臂，用靈巧的兩根手指就將男孩的小穴操到汁水四濺；Jason憋到不行哭著哀求釋放時，貓頭鷹也沒能把老二塞到那張滿是涎水的小嘴。

不列顛的管家開門通知家主準備著裝時，正好撞見Jason雙腳顫抖地踩著床鋪，將整個腹腰都挺到半空中，大聲號哭扭著小屁股，追尋Thomas逐漸抽離的手指。男人將滿是體液的指頭塞進男孩的口中，小利爪雙手握著Thomas的手腕，像吃根棒棒糖般用小舌捲著指節上的厚繭，然後被出其不意捅入咽喉時發出淫穢的哽咽。

抽出手指後Thomas拍了拍紅潤的頰肉，扔下句「好好看家，今晚早點休息不用等我們了」便起身離開，錯愕的男孩掙扎地起身，但男人的藍眼珠只瞄了一眼他就乖乖閉上嘴，眼睜睜地看著房門在眼前大力關上。

這是這星期以來，Jason第三次被禁止夜巡了。

即便過了一年，貓頭鷹們仍不指望瘦弱的小利爪能在重大的事件中有所貢獻，尤其在追捕小丑時他總是被排除在外，義警們認為同樣生長自高譚底層的瘋癲英雄會讓Jason懷有錯誤的幻想，在重要時刻產生倒戈的可能性。他們不只一次威脅或洗腦犯罪巷男孩叛逃的下場，用拳頭或是陰莖，最終男孩都會哭著伏在夜梟腳邊，用發抖的唇不斷宣誓自己永遠屬於貓頭鷹。

呆坐在床上的男孩越想越委屈，眼淚眨巴眨巴地掉怎麼樣也止不住，嘴巴含糊不清咕噥著髒話，手邊躺著的枕頭理所當然成了出氣包，拳頭一下下暴力捶著鬆軟的枕心，他氣夜梟為什麼不相信自己？他已經夠好了，也已經夠乖了！他什麼都照做了，為什麼還是得不到男人的信任？

Jason想把純色的枕套當成男人那張英俊卻令他恐懼的臉龐，但腦中另個聲音立刻阻止他這麼做 _（噓噓噓——不要說也不要想，貓頭鷹會聽見的！）_ ，男孩砸著的力道越來越輕，連帶對夜梟的不滿情緒也不敢繼續說出口，最後他只敢擰著邊角的棉布默默掉眼淚，整個房間都是男孩可憐的啜泣聲。

_（但Thomas已經對你很好了呀，沒有他你現在還是露宿街頭有一餐沒一餐的餓著呢，沒有漂亮的衣服可以穿，也不能跟在高譚夢魘后面踢那些曾經欺負你的嫖客們的屁股——）_

那道聲音又這麼說，難過的男孩幾乎被說服了。是阿，至少Thomas現在很少會把他揍到昏厥了，雖然在性事上他依舊粗暴，但總體看下來仍算是有個不錯的進展。如果夜梟對自己沒有期待，當初就不會把他從犯罪巷擄回來，也不會決定收養過去以舔人老二維生的雛妓男孩，亦不會在見到Dick擅自幫他打上乳環時就大發雷霆。

_(沒錯沒錯，你是他的所有物，沒有人可以不經過他的同意傷害你。)_

小利爪吸了吸鼻子，在淚眼迷茫中撿起了那隻被捲在棉被裏的泰迪熊。Jason永遠記得那是他終於離開巢穴裏陰冷密室的日子，被洗乾淨後他簽署了一份正式成為韋恩養子的文件，接著夜晚時被夜梟帶回犯罪巷的住所向過去告別，但Jason怎麼樣也找不到那隻母親留給他的布娃娃，氣餒的男孩回到莊園（是 _家！_ 那聲音再次糾正了他）後，隔天醒來就在床頭發現一隻全新的泰迪熊。這是Thomas送給他的禮物，這大概是喜怒無常的男人對他為數不多溫柔的時刻了。

那是Jason一生中最快樂的一天。

（ _是的，你是屬於他的，從身體到心理。）_

Jason將泰迪熊抱在懷中，用下巴蹭了蹭它的頭頂，細軟的深棕色絨毛搔著赤裸的胸膛，柔軟的觸感完全不是舊衣回收箱隨便撿來的布娃娃可以比擬，蓬鬆的纖毛也不會亂掉亂飛。

男孩想起以前離他站街拉客的不遠處有間禮品店，每到晚上商店的主人就會開啟櫥窗的展示燈，溫暖的鵝黃色燈光撒在昂貴的、只用來收藏的絨毛娃娃身上，似乎都過得比生為人的他還幸福。

男孩捏了捏泰迪熊——他幫它取名為Peter——的臉頰，用手指描著面部的輪廓，沿著突出的鼻部縫起的繡線像上揚的微笑，在最頂端精巧地縫上了個絨質的倒三角鼻子，兩顆充當眼睛的純黑蘑菇扣近看時甚至能看見自己形單影隻的倒影。 

_（只要你再努力一點就可以融入這個家了哦——）_

在娃娃的撫慰下Jason終於稍微平復過激的呼吸，短時間內攝入過多的空氣讓他有一下沒一下地打著哭嗝。

稍早使用的潤滑液已經乾在腿間，但沒得到滿足的陰莖像是沒察覺主人低落的情緒，仍然精神抖擻地高高向上翹，Jason瞪著搖搖晃晃的幼莖，或許Thomas說得沒錯，他就是個欠操的小婊子。他想，只要再更精進自己的技巧、再更努力完成所有的目標，就能被貓頭鷹們所肯定了吧？

哭到精神有些恍惚的男孩手腳並用地爬回床墊中間，將泰迪熊輕輕地放平放到床面，接著分開了膝蓋，跨坐在柔軟的Peter上，男孩向後撅起臀部，將誘人的粉色囊袋埋在高級的絨毛之中。

熊娃娃頭部的曲線完美地貼著小利爪的股間，他軟著腰將腿張得更開，翻起的小屁股磨著熊熊凸起的鼻部，頂端硬質的鼻子一下下蹭過男孩暴露的小洞，微量的刺激就讓被冷落許久的小嘴又開始興奮，嘴邊的毛絮都被體內擠出的殘存潤滑液給黏成一團，他半開小嘴洩出的每聲呻吟都帶有濃厚的哭腔。

他伸直了手臂壓在Peter上支撐自己，扁平的胸肉因這動作被聚攏而擠出個微小的溝；半撐的大腿沒完全坐到小腿上，下半身的重量都集中壓在床鋪上跪著的膝蓋。Jason扭著骨盆調整喜歡的角度，向前傾或向後勾，蓬鬆而溫暖的絨毛叢包裹兩顆敏感的小睪丸，緩慢復甦的情慾讓男孩軟軟地叫著，兩顆硬起的奶頭都抵到了上臂的肉裏。

但這姿勢騎沒幾下就讓他的大腿痠疼，Jason只好將上身趴到床墊上，抬高了屁股，繼續用泰迪熊的鼻子淺淺地戳著肛周的嫩肉。

_（不夠不夠，你做的還不夠好，就憑你這樣還想討好Thomas？）_

Jason眨著濕淋淋的眼，低喘著將視線移向床邊櫃的抽屜。白橡木的原木收納櫃外型簡約又不失設計感，與之高雅外型不相襯的是裏頭淨是收納些下流的玩具。不論他喜不喜歡，Thomas和Dick總會使用它們來增加床上的樂趣。

滑軌一拉開，眼花撩亂的玩具便呈現在眼前，從普通的子彈外型或是貓掌形狀的跳蛋、纖長的觸手設計再到尺寸猙獰的野獸肛塞，Jason數不清有多少夜晚被它們玩到失神發瘋。

在眾多的道具之中，男孩挑了隻底座平整、不論長度或粗度都在正常範圍的假陰莖，這是Dick為他挑的禮物。根部脹起的假結是帶藍調的松石綠、莖身漸變成了鋼青藍、過渡到龜頭處嬰兒粉的中段還混雜了些許的紫。青年說這帶有細閃亮片的夢幻獨角獸配色最適合甜甜的男孩，每次用它捅至小穴深處時利爪漂亮的面容總會帶著扭曲的瘋狂。

Jason將桃子味的潤滑液擠到玩具的頭部，駕輕就熟地抹滿整根，多餘的黏液男孩將它們塞進已經迫不及待興奮收縮的穴口，他一腳踏著床鋪，半彎著腰將玩具緩緩地插入寂寞的肉穴。

濕熱的腸肉自發性一啜一啜得將道具往通道裏面吸，底部的結完全被吞進去後括約肌被撐成半透明的慘白，下腹腫脹的充盈感讓男孩上翻著眼發出滿足的嘆息，把貪吃的後穴餵得飽飽的。他扭了扭身體確認玩具卡好後，才夾緊屁股坐回Peter身上。

軟軟的屁股蛋坐到軟軟的肚子上，夾在娃娃身體兩側的腳後跟抵著溢出的臀肉，男孩試探性輕巧地彈了幾下，底部有了支撐的假陰莖能很好地頂到深處，甚至撞得比想像中還要深，他爽得差點直不起腰，只能用力地抓著布偶，收縮平坦的腰腹努力深呼吸。

肉洞此刻完全貼平娃娃的腹部，連假陰莖的底座都被吃進小洞了一些，Jason將泰迪熊調整到適合的位置，讓玫瑰色的分身卡在頭部與身體連接的縫線處。

他像騎著貓頭們的那樣騎著小熊，時而向前壓輾著翹起的柱身，時而向後拱起腰磨著可愛的卵蛋，白白的肚皮如海浪般上下起伏，低吟取悅後穴吞吐的玩具，糊成漿糊的小腦袋瓜不知此時代入的是強壯的夜梟還是俊美的利爪。

「啊、啊……」

Jason搖著腰在鼓鼓的身體上彈跳著，高音頻的喘音不受控地傾瀉而出，濕潤的捲髮因他的動作在空中散開、落地時又聚合，像把不斷開闔的小雨傘抖落著傾盆的水珠；左乳的銀環失重地上下扯著敏感的乳頭，上頭別著的紅色小鈴鐺晃出響亮的叮叮噹噹，摻著後穴發出的水漬聲和男孩的呻吟，房內奏著一曲又一曲的淫蕩交響樂。

男孩將泰迪熊的前爪交叉綁在幼莖上固定，柔順的絨毛給與興奮的小肉棒最溫柔的刺激，啞著嗓子的Jason雙手抓著娃娃的頭部，前後聳動窄小的骨盆，像隻發情的小兔子般快速操著心愛的娃娃。

被掰開的白嫩臀瓣在填充棉上一顛一顛地跳著，飽經訓練的小屁股如烘焙用的棉花糖般Q彈軟糯，壓到底會自行彈回原狀，顏色又是粉粉嫩嫩的討人歡心；帶有金蔥的墨綠夾在臀肉間，一張一弛的小口隱約露出被腸液染得濕淋淋的玩具，埋在肉穴的假陰莖不斷撞向令他抽抽噎噎的前列腺。

高潮擊中他時，男孩凹著背脊挺直了上身，陰莖被輾進陰阜和與布偶之間，在泰迪熊軟綿綿的擁抱中Jason哭吼著射出精液，大張的嘴擠出咿呀的喉音，後穴貪饞地吃著進到根部的玩具，被延遲數小時的快感終於在抽搐中得以解放；小小的身版都弓成了極致，胸膛上兩顆顯眼的果實在空氣中瑟瑟發抖，穿環的那粒被震得發出細碎的叮叮聲。

射完的Jason粗喘著氣倒下身，埋在被單裏的小臉哼著滿足的鼻音，晃著屁股蛋溫存地在毛絮中磨著自己，溼答答的性器逐漸縮回原先的小巧模樣。

躺了一會Jason才回過神，用手背擦了擦臉上又爽又不甘心的淚水。方才射出的黏稠液體全沾在Peter可愛的臉上，將面部的絨毛黏成一叢叢的，玩偶漆黑的圓眼睛依舊不帶感情地盯著他看，似笑非笑的表情此刻看起來也別具深意。

他抽了幾張衛生紙擦拭著，但這只讓深色的絨毛更糟地全糾結成一塊。累癱的小利爪決定明天再偷偷瞞著管家和貓頭鷹們洗娃娃，不然被他們抓到這個小怪癖肯定只會讓自己難堪。

Jason將沾滿精液的泰迪熊塞回兩腿之間，胯間的毛茸茸是今晚被孤獨留在莊園內的男孩唯一的溫暖。他緊緊夾著雙腿和後穴的玩具，在自己細細的嗚咽中沉沉睡去。

_（沒錯，這就是你的家——這個有病的_ **_家_ ** _。）_

  
  


Fin_

**桶、桶、騎、熊、熊————！**

因為Noato的配圖激情創作，一臉天真地騎著心愛的玩具尋求安慰的小利爪(捂心口

然後咳咳迪克送得就是那隻壞龍(Bad dragon)的Mystic

也想過要讓桶騎大熊熊(Costco兩三百多公分的那種)，但感覺Dick運進莊園被發現後一定會被Thomas立刻丟掉XD (買那麼大隻很佔床上的空間) 不過桶其實很喜歡在下午時陷在大熊熊裏看書的時光，有種被擁抱的感覺，所以被扔掉的時候他很捨不得

-

不重要的順帶一提：

這篇小丑除了原本球三的設定(照漫畫來看起來雖然是正派，但個性好像仍然是瘋瘋癲癲?)，起源採用最經典的失意喜劇演員的設定，然後也許再一點參考瓦昆丑吧(來自社會底層這點設定而已)；他不滿夜梟對高譚的高壓控制，外加腐敗的社會終於把他給逼瘋起來反抗貓頭鷹，其他想解放高譚的超級英雄們被他的瘋顛(他們稱之為『自由』)所吸引一起加入他的行列。

球三的夜梟利爪不是好人，同樣小桶也不能算是無辜的小傢伙

嗯這篇寫了些屯了很久本篇的設定 ~~(寫一堆大綱但還沒動筆)~~ ，寫得有點倉卒沒有時間細修太多，怕把貓頭鷹們對小桶得洗腦寫得很廉價>< 但重點還是先放在騎熊熊的桶桶身上辣!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fanart] Play with Teddy Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967179) by [noato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noato/pseuds/noato)




End file.
